


Traditions

by Hadican



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Traditions, celebration, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadican/pseuds/Hadican
Summary: In which the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle learns some of the traditions of the New Year. One Shot. Happy New Year everybody!





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that while I did research on the traditions of the Japanese New Year, I may have gotten some things wrong. I apologize in advance if I did! Anyway, I hope everyone has a good New Year!

_ “Aibou,”  _ Yugi tilted his head in acknowledgement of the ancient spirit dwelling inside the Millennium Puzzle and waited for him to continue.  _ “What are you doing?” _

 

_ “Hm? Oh, I was just making zouni, _ ” Yugi said, smiling fondly as he stirred the ingredients. He had already added the rice cakes to the broth and was delighted to find that it had turned out well this year. Usually his Grandpa had to take over and salvage the dish for him. 

 

It was a good thing that everything was going well, because Grandpa was out of town. He had regrettably informed Yugi that both he and the teen’s parents were not going to make it home before the New Year. Apparently they had missed their flight but had been reassigned a new one in the morning. It was the best the airport could do. 

 

Yugi understood. These things happened, and it wasn’t like he would be celebrating New Year’s alone. He had the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and Jounouchi would be coming over as well permitting he could get away from his father. Anzu was having family over, but said she would definitely be by later to ring in the New Year. Honda too had said he would be over. Just as soon as he picked up his sister and nephew from the airport. Their flight, it seemed, had not been delayed. 

 

Speaking of Jounouchi, the blond had practically choked the life out of him when he had offered him a chance to come over and celebrate with him. Though Yugi figured anything was better than staying home with an abusive father. The tri-color haired teen was very fortunate to have loving parents and grandpa.  

 

But for now it was just him and the spirit of the Puzzle. 

 

_ “What is zouni?”  _ the spirit inquired, drawing Yugi out of his thoughts. 

 

_ “Rice cake soup,” _ Yugi informed, and removed the pot from the fire. _ “It’s about the only thing I can sort of make. Usually there would be a lot more food, but since everyone is out of town…”  _

 

A forlorn smile crossed his features as a bittersweet feeling crept up. This would be the first year without his parents and grandpa he realized.

 

Sensing his charge’s turmoil the spirit inquired softly. 

 

_ “What is the significance of these dishes? I know you said you can only make rice cake soup, but as you said there are others.”  _

 

“ _ Oh right, you’re from ancient Egypt, well, I mean, you also have no memory of that time either…” _ he trailed off before shaking his head, clearing his mind.  _ “Uh, anyway! Well, each dish has its own meaning for example kazunoko is for fertility, kuromame for good health, tazukuri for a good harvest, so on and so forth. We usually pack them in a jubako box with several dishes stacked one on top of the other.”  _

 

_ “And the decorations you put up earlier? That too is part of this New Year tradition?”  _

 

“Right,” he said, the decorations in question decorated the living quarters section of the shop like  _ shimekazari _ . Though there was some out front as well. Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu had been kind enough to help him decorate days before. 

 

There was a brief silence as the spirit seemed to contemplate this information.

 

_ “I see, seems like quite the celebration,”  _ the spirit watched as his charge finished up the dish, spooning it into a container and smiling at his accomplishment. Yami found warmth flooding through their shared bond and was glad to see his charge’s spirits lifting. 

 

“Yep! And that’s not all, tomorrow we’ll go to the temple and pray for a good year. Though I’ll have to bundle up. We’ll probably be there for a while, it’s going to be  _ packed _ . Though my parents and grandpa should be back for that.” 

 

The spirit of the Puzzle was well, puzzled. There was a bowl waiting. The rest had been packed up for when Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda arrived.

 

_ “That’s for you,” _ Yugi said across their link as he sat down.  _ “Here.”  _

 

And just like that the Pharaoh was given control of their shared body. He blinked rapidly and glanced down at the dish. It was still very odd for him to be in control of his charge’s body outside of duels and danger. 

 

He was more comfortable remaining within the Puzzle and simply chatting with Yugi. Though it was not as if he did not enjoy time with their friends. He just preferred to observe passively from within because  _ this was Yugi’s life  _ after all, not his. 

 

_ “Aibou, I’m not sure about this…”  _ it felt weird to be celebrating something he still had very little knowledge of. Yugi squeezed his shoulder. A gesture more than actual physical contact, but welcomed. 

 

_ “You deserve to celebrate too. You don’t have to be here just fulfill your duty. There is a lot you can reflect on and a lot to look forward to while you’re here.”  _

 

_ “I suppose you are right…”  _ But that would mean getting  _ attached _ . Though, he noted bitterly, he already was attached to their friends. 

 

The spirit of the Puzzle ate and was surprised to find just how much he enjoyed it. Yugi took care of his own functions, and so the spirit rarely ate. 

 

Finishing off the bowl he sat it aside and felt a tentative sensation from his light’s side of the link. 

 

_ “So...how was it?”  _ the boy asked, and the spirit smiled softly. 

 

_ “Good, thank you, Aibou.”  _ The warmth that seeped over made the spirit glad that Yugi’s mood had improved. Of course, what he had said had not been a lie just to bolster the boy’s confidence. It truly had tasted good. 

 

With that the spirit relinquished control to his light who began to prep the rest of the house for the arrival of their friends. Every now and again he would explain more of the New Year traditions in Japan. He even spoke of other traditions he had learned about from his Grandpa’s travels. 

 

Satisfied that everything looked spic and span, after all, his mom would absolutely die if something was out of place and Yugi had guests over for New Year’s. The teen sat down and waited for his friends to arrive.

 

_ “So, what are you hoping for in the New Year?”  _ Yugi asked over the bond and the spirit contemplated that for a good while before answering. 

 

_ “Answers,”  _ he said, simply enough. He had no need for longevity, nor good health being a spirit, though maybe some good fortune. Yugi nodded at that.  _ “And you?”  _

 

_ “To have the strength to help you reach your goal,”  _ Yugi said, nodding to himself and looking determined. 

 

Before the spirit could respond to his light’s words there was the sound of the shop’s door opening. Their friends voices were mingling at the entrance as they made their way to the back. 

 

_ “Oh, there they are!”  _ standing up with a smile the boy went to greet his friends. The spirit, though usually bound closely to the puzzle managed to stay in the living room in his ethereal form as he processed what his charge had said. 

 

The spirit felt like adding another goal.  

 

Yes. 

 

He wanted to help Yugi gain enough confidence in himself so that he would no longer need the spirit of the Puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
